guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support
And for Wintersday, Baltha-Claus, I'd like a Barrage Squad and a Laser Designator.... 80.5.218.160 13:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) It's a spell, which says "If this ATTACK hits..." uhm... Smite used to be an attack/spell/thing that would trigger Dazed interrupt effect. If this triggers Empathy I would say it is an attack; Backfire, a Spell. :What if it does both? Double the pain? -Isi Anyways, this reminds me a lot of Lightbringer's Gaze. It would be fun to have a full party of 8, everyone with very high Ebon titles, and then do Echo chaining. It doesn't ignore armor, yeh, but then again neither does LB gaze...And, you can use Signet of Illusions with this, assuming it really is a spell. (T/ ) 18:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Ursan Strike is far superior. You only hit 1 target, but at 150 armor-ignoring damage per character, you can take down at least 1 foe every 4 seconds, even in HM. Add QZ and take down 1 foe every 2 seconds. For clumped targets, Splinter Barrage is still more awesome. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:08, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Isn't that melee-range though? And requires your elite? Same for Splinter Barrage. This functions like Unlinked and all that. (T/ ) 00:19, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::It is spell range. It does take your elite, but why would you need any other skills if nothing survives? Just take one Mo/R with heal area, QZ and energy management and you should be fine. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It's spell range? Sure didn't seem like that during the preview weekend...or maybe the "Temporary" version is melee range while the true elite skill is not. (T/ ) 18:23, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't take my word for it, go into the game and try. The temporary Ursan Strike, the one that you get from the temporary Ursan Blessing during the primary quest, is touch range, while the permanent Ursan Blessing grants and always has granted a spell range Ursan Strike. Maybe they will shorten the range in a future update, but not yet. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 18:41, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Don't need to, to see that it will get a nerf soonish...8 times 150 is 1200 damage every 4 seconds...but that temporary blessing had me confused, yes. I doubt Sniper Support will get nerfed ever. (T/ ) 18:44, 6 September 2007 (CDT) The skill sounds awesome. I suspect that in-game, it'll have a overpowered ability hidden in coding of the skill lol. Flechette 07:51, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Does the spell designation prevent the use of preparations with this skill? --C0c0c0 07:45, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone know if this counts as physical damage? My guess (Guess only) is that the attack comes from something else, not you (Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support). Therefore, Preps wouldn't work, but it would be physical damage. Entrea Sumatae 23:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) This is now more powerfull then pre-nerf ursan, 8 people with this, echo and arcane echo and the monk can also take 1 and arcane echo or some recharge increasing spirit, with a 15 sec recharge this can destroy anything. That setup alona gives the team 22 copies of it. almost spammable...... --MLegion 00:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : It's PvE, as long as no-one uses this to "exploit" farming and make it easier, it should be fine, but then again, we are talking about the general PvE farmer that wants 2 make cash easily/fast (see ursanway). This will last for little over a few months, anet will notice an increase in charr farming (god knows what for apart from rep points/greens) and nerf this (also, see ursanway). I agree that this is over powered and it will be Ursan Blessing all over again. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 00:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Update Holy crap. *sticks this on his skill bar* : I personally will shout headshot! everytime i use this :) Roland Cyerni 01:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: Correction. BOOM! Headshot. :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Holy shit, not a typo. wow... just... wow!!! J1j2j3 06:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Also, as an added bonus, when you get that lucky headshot, you get a random quote from the sniper himself (or herself)... wherever he or she is... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :This is now the ultimate farming skill. Who cares if it's only a 10/25% chance? Run away and try again. "Sniper" indeed. (T/ ) 03:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :This should be Echo chained with Arcane Echo and Echo. Cast inside Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom. Then, depending on your profession, add the following: *Quickening Zephyr *Serpent's Quickness *Glyph of Swiftness *Ghostly Haste :...and have someone cast Weapon of Quickening on you. (T/ ) 03:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : if you wanna focus your entire bar on one spell, or just have everyone bring it and have EBSOW... be alot more diverse and balanced Roland Cyerni 03:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Keep in mind this is affected by armor level, sadly... I got lucky and pulled off the 10% chance twice in a row on the first try. The catch? I used it on a Warrior, and he needed both full-power hits to kill him. Does half damage with their armor level. Most bosses have more health then a player, but aside from that, this'll be fun against caster bosses. Especially with an elite slot open for Obsidian Flesh or something of the sort (Shadow Form is probably a bad idea, what with the 33% less damage). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Asuran Scan + Cracked Armor (T/ ) 04:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: spell that deals physical damage, not an attack sry Roland Cyerni 04:36, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Orite. Cracked Armor in any case. On a 100Al war, that brings it down to 80 which is ~700 damage. Could also use Atrophy if they have a Strength-based shield... (T/ ) 04:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: nothing to be laughed at, especially in a coordinated group. Staple on PvE builds with free PvE slot? Roland Cyerni 04:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Is the bleeding 25s like the update notes say, or does it scale? Because I don't want to start a revert war here. Cress Arvein 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Scaling, last I checked. It only lasted for 14 seconds when my younger brother was just testing it... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : The notes do say 25, so I thought it was fixed too. However, I just checked my non-r10 Vanguard char and it was 14. --Macros 04:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Still scales, but this skill is a beast when notting hitting a warrior. But even if it DOES hit a warrior, and it headshots, they basically just lost half their health. Used on a caster it can reach 700+ damage with level 4.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 09:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Wait The way it's worded, does that mean using it on a Charr could trigger both of the additional damages? If so, ouch Discobadger 11:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Wait The way it's worded, does that mean using it on a Charr could trigger both of the additional damages? IF so, ouch Discobadger 11:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC)